The Story of Kotaro
by Quate
Summary: What happens when a time traveler gets an assignment then gets fired as soon as he arrives? And how will Haruhi and co. react? And what happens when he has someone catch his eye? OCxRyoko as there aren't many fics out there. Chapter 9 up.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I only own My character and an actual katana. Also to clear any confusion Ryoko will have human emotions but will still be able to manipulate data. Also a reviewer pointed out this is more of a prologue while I was thinking more of an introduction to my character. I think ethier way of thinking works as long as you can still enjoy reading it :P  
**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1-Introduction

I was given an assignment, which is odd seeing as I'm a higher up, because apparently I had the best chance of being dragged off into some club. They refused to tell me anymore and sent me off on my merry way, which by the way was never that merry in the first place… I ended up having to leave all my friends and work behind because I was to be transferred to North High the next day. You can probably tell I don't have much enthusiasm for this assignment and I still fail to see why I needed to be sent here at all, yet what really bugs me is why they think I'm so interesting.

No matter if I like it or not an assignment is an assignment. They also told me that I am never to communicate with them again and I'm not aloud to go back under any circumstances…something tells me I got fired and they decided to dump me off, but that means I'm free to do what I want as long as I keep watch on this so called target who has something to do with a goddess, a club, and many strange activities. In a sense I've been unrestricted of the restrictions of time travel…which is nice.

North High is in Japan so I had to get on a plane to get there. My lodging has already been taken care of the transfer papers as well and anything else. Lucky for me I already know the language or else I'd been in one hell of a pickle that I wouldn't be getting out of anytime soon. Now even though this mission isn't supposed to be hard I have a feeling my training in hand-to-hand and katana-based combat will have to used at some point even if it's just some punk who ticks me off.

After I arrived, I was told, I would start attending the next day. Now the one thing I have failed to mention is that I've studied the ways of the samurai and I was told the school would let me wear kimonos as long as they matched school colors, which for me will be blue, white, and red. To my displeasure I had none of the sort so I had to go and buy five kimonos to fit the code…something tells me I'm gonna stand out, but that won't bother me at all. I'm also to carry my katana, but they said not to use it unless absolutely necessary and if anyone asks I'm to say it's a prop. Here is to hoping tomorrow won't be too stressful and I'll get some enjoyment out of it. Who knows I might even meet someone who catches my eye.

Ah yes, I'm not Japanese but I do have a Japanese name. My name is Kotaro, not to be confused with the Mortal Kombat character Kintaro, I am about 16 years of age I stand at 6'2" I have light brown hair and hazel eyes. I think I'm nothing more then average but some people think I'm just a bit wider then normal…to each their own I guess. And with that thought I slowly drifted to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Feel free to give me any incite you wish to share wethier praise or otherwise.**


	2. Chapter 2 Before the Bell

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or any of it's characters, I do however, own my character and his katana.**

**Thank you reviewers, the whole two of you when I uploaded this, for the input it's appreciated and without more delay the second chapter.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2-Before the Bell

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up stirred from my sleep by my alarm clock.

"Damn it…Why did you have to go off? Why can't you not work so well? Why can't you let me sleep more?!" at this point it was obvious I was pissed at having to wake up so early.

After I showered and got cleaned up I got dressed…for those wondering I was wearing a light blue kimono with red and white stripes. Most people think these things are uncomfortable but in all honesty I love wearing them, although these days they are mostly used for festivities and now casual wear.

I started walking to the school when I spotted someone walking up the hill across the street from me. He had a "why the hell do I do this everyday?" kinda look on his face. He stood at an average height and had brown eyes and hair. Then someone else ran up beside him and they started chatting. Even though most of the conversation was inaudible I did learn their names…the one that ran off was Taniguchi and somehow I got the feeling he wasn't eager to get to class for an obvious reason that school started in about half an hour. He obviously was gonna hide in a bush or something…oh well it's not my problem. I decided to approach Kyon but being as observant as I am I realized that having a stranger walk up to you using your name to call out to you is a good way to have them think you're stalking them.

"Hello there," I called out to Kyon "could you help me?"

He turned to look at me with that same expression he wore earlier "With what exactly?" He had a flat tone of voice that told me that he was serious all the time or really tired. My guess was that he was serious.

"Ah, well first let me introduce myself, I am Kotaro," I said with a slight smile "I'm the new transfer student at your school and in your class. I was wondering if you could help me find my way around? You know show me the school?"

"Sure why not…but showing you around would have to wait till after school lets out," he didn't sound to excited "Oh and call me Kyon, everyone else does so I don't see why you shouldn't too."

"Alright, thank you Kyon," something in my gut told me that I would be hurting later…it's probably nothing "By the way, are you in any clubs? You know like sports, computer, art?"

"I am." His expression darkened "but it's not something you willingly join…the leader is eccentric and a complete tyrant."

"It actually sounds interesting," I replied "who exactly is the leader of this club?"

"She is known as Haruhi Suzumiya, she refers to her self as the brigade chief. The club is known as the S.O.S. Brigade, and if I remembered what that meant I'd tell you, we meet whenever she gathers us and at the end of every school day." Kyon explained "By the way, why aren't you in uniform? I'm pretty sure we don't allow katanas as well."

"I was actually wondering when you would ask that." I replied "I am technically a samurai and I consider it dishonorable to not dress like this. I brought it up with the school and they allowed me to wear them as long as it matched the colors I'm supposed to wear. The katana is just a prop to show people that I am one, although, I do have a real one but I'm not supposed to carry it for obvious reasons."

Kyon looked at me for a second thinking about what I had just said…his eyes were a little wider. "Samurai? If Haruhi found out about that she might force you to join the brigade," his voice was full of concern "although it would be nice to have someone else to talk to other then Haruhi, but Mikuru is nice to talk to…but she usually keeps to herself most of the time." He was smiling now lost in his own thoughts, oh how I hated to bring him back to reality but I kinda needed him to not get hit by the car that was coming.

"So you're telling me if Haruhi decides to have me join, I will have no choice in the matter whatsoever?" I asked

"Pretty much, but she would have to take interest first, but she has a way of finding unusual people other then me of course…" he trailed off

"Why would you say that? Is it really that bad?

"If she pulls you in you'll see," his voice sounded serious almost to a point where I was worried "but I wouldn't try to resist her you'll only make your life worse."

At this point we had arrived at the school, we walked in and hurried off to class one thing I noticed though was the note in Kyon's hand, while enough to make me wonder I didn't ask about it after all I barely knew him. As we stepped into the classroom all eyes were fixed on me or rather my sword. I walked up to the teacher to explain my being here.

"Good morning Sensei," I said with a smile "I'm the new transfer student. My name is Kotaro, pleasure to meet you."

Ah good morning. Yes we were expecting you," he said returning my smile "You will be sitting by the class rep, her name is Ryoko Asakura." he gestured at the empty seat near the front of the class. Next to it I noticed the rep. She had long flowing blue hair with loving eyes to match, just the sight of her was almost enough to cause my breath to leave. "Ah yes before you sit down I would like you to remain up here and tell the class about yourself."

"Yes Sensei," I replied "It would be my honor." And that is how my first day started off, it was enough to leave me wondering, what will happen next?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Love it? Hate it? Feel free to tell me about what you liked or hated ethier way it'll make me wanna keep going to better myself :P**

**A little info on how I write my stories. I like to write them down in a tablet of my "raw" thoughts on how I think the story should go and type them up later editing things as I go to hopefully have them make more sense. My family and friends think I work to hard but eh...it works for me xD  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The SOS Brigade's New Member

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or any of it's characters. I do, however, own Kotaro**

**Yep here is chapter three xD this makes two chapters in one day I'm on a roll :P  
**

* * *

Chapter 3- The S.O.S. Brigade's Newest Member

* * *

And so the class gathered for what they perceived as a normal school day. "Hello and good morning to you all, I am Kotaro the new transfer student. Now yes, I know that I'm not wearing the school uniform but this has been cleared by the school and I will explain in a minute. Also this," I pointed at my sword "Is nothing more then a prop to show what I am so there is no need for alarm. The reason I am dressed like this is quite simple," at this point Kyon looked up at me with a look that shouted "Stop you idiot!" but I chose to ignore it "Is because I study the way of the samurai." This caused a few glances between the students, but I noticed one student's eyes light up. She has brown hair and honey colored eyes and in her hair I noticed a yellow headband adjourned with ribbons. She was sitting behind Kyon, and in that moment something told me that is the infamous Haruhi Suzumiya. "So for that reason the school complied with my unusual request." It was at this point I noticed Haruhi stand up and run at me after which she kicked me in the stomach.

"Sensei!" she exclaimed in an almost sarcastic way "He needs to see the nurse right away! I'll show him the way!" She promptly took my hand and ran out the door.

When I finally was able to speak, I did "Excuse me…would I be wrong to assume that you are Haruhi?" we were still running through halls.

She stopped "Yeah that is me," she opened a door and stepped in gesturing me to follow and so I did, "now you are gonna join this brigade."

"And what brigade is that?" I asked despite knowing the answer, I also knew this meant I would be a lot more active till the day this assignment is over or until she kills me.

"The S.O.S. Brigade of course!" she is way to passionate about this "Now since it's your first day you don't have to attend the meeting today, but anytime after today will result in a penalty!"

I replied in the only way possible "Sure thing Haruhi I'll be sure to attend as much as possible, which means I will be late some days."

"Hmm yeah that will be fine but remember on weekends the brigade takes priority over everything else. Now give me your cell phone." I had no choice at this time because she rummaged through my sewn on pockets from which she extracted my phone "Ok here is my number and Kyon's too, Yuki doesn't have a phone…Oh, here is Mikuru's as well as Koizumi's," She programmed two people's numbers that I don't even know as well as mentioning another I also didn't know. "Ok you're all set. Remember your first meeting is tomorrow," she then punched me in the stomach. "Now off to the nurse with you." She then dragged me to the nurse's office

I seemed to have passed out in the nurse's office and oddly enough woke up right before lunch started. Another thing I noticed was that I was having abdominal pain as well as there being a letter on the stand next to the bed I was in. It was a relative simple read.

I told you so.

Kyon

Yeah…I get the point. Then I noticed someone walking in, now despite being K. by Haruhi it wasn't enough to make me forget who it was. It was none other then Ryoko Asakura. This confused me until I noticed the books and notes in her hand.

"Oh you're awake," she said in a light tone of voice "I was just dropping off the work and a copy of my notes for you." She had a warm smile on her face

"Why thank you Miss Asakura," I replied with a small smile, a light blush crept onto my face "You didn't have to copy your notes though."

"Oh don't be silly Kotaro," something about her voice and remembering my name made my blush increase "I love helping others, it almost comes with my position you know?" I'm sure she knew I was blushing yet crept closer still. "Are you ok? You look like you have a fever." She checked my forehead "Hmm…"

"Uh, Miss Asakura? I have something I wish to ask you." This had to be one of the more interesting moments of my life.

"What is it?" Her voice sounded like honey, sweet and lovely.

"Are you the only one who cleans the classroom after school is over?" Sure it was a weird question but I had planned on asking it anyway. However, I didn't expect to ask it to her while she was checking me for a fever.

"Why yes I am usually," She replied staring at me with her deep blue eyes "Why? Would you like to help the cause?" at this point she smiled.

"Indeed I would," I returned her smile "You know provided I don't get knocked out by Haruhi everyday." Which reminded me that my stomach still hurt "Thanks again for the notes and my work, although, I coulda done without the work." She let out a slight chuckle, and oh how wondrous it sounded.

"Hmm I wonder if you are gonna shirk off your work like the others?" She looked at me teasingly

"Of course not, if I was I'm sure you would put me on track anyway," I returned her gaze but those eyes just made me look away and blush again "Besides I was highly ranked at my old school. I'm not one to shirk off my work."

She laughed a little bit "Well I'll be counting on you for the help with the classroom. Ah, lunch is almost over. Will you be able to make it back?" She offered me her hand

"Of course," I took up her offer "I don't need to miss all of my first day now do I?" I smiled and looked at her. She still almost took my breath away even more so with her being right there. "Thanks for all the help Miss Asakura."

"Please, Kotaro, call me Ryoko." She gave me a smile and we walked back to class together. I swear my face remained red till just before we arrived at the classroom.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Feel free to point out anything you liked or disliked.**


	4. Chapter 4 Meet the Brigade

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or any of the characters. I do however own Kotaro and the Katana :P**

**It crossed my mind that I was writing this like a book and so I decided to try the sentence by sentence with blocks in the middle. Be sure to tell me if you prefer it this way or the other way :P  
**

* * *

Chapter 4-Meet the S.O.S. Brigade

* * *

I could tell just by walking into the classroom that all eyes were on me. I had no idea why, maybe it had something to do with being able to actually walk after being "assaulted" by Haruhi or maybe it was because of Ryoko. If it was the later then I'm sure people will be talking about it. If it was about Haruhi I'm sure it's just momentary shock.

"Good afternoon Sensei, sorry about my stomach problem I'm feeling better now."

"Good, good, well I'm glad your back, now class if you would take your seats we can begin."

Now I know how boring most people think school is but I feel I must talk about some things. Now seeing as I transferred here means one of three things. I'm either ahead of the class, behind the class, or so lucky I'm right with the class. Lucky for me I was ahead by about a week which is five lessons give or take. Another thing that crossed my mind was Ryoko's rank in the class. Since she is the class rep I'd wager she is at the top so wouldn't that make her the best person to go to if you needed help? Obviously not cause no one ever bothered her for help. Now why would that be? At that moment the bell rang. There was a clatter and a slight choking sound but I once again ignored it.

"All right that is it for today dismissed and see you all tomorrow."

I started gathering my stuff when someone started speaking to me. Normally everyone ignores the new guy but hey there are some nice people in the world too.

"Hmm, you're not leaving yet are you? Because I could have sworn you offered to help me, or did you forget?"

I looked over at Ryoko. She sat at her desk wearing a sly smile which almost made me faint on the spot.

"Ah sorry, of course I'll help what do you need me to do?"

"Well it would be nice if you could wash the chalkboard, you can use that to finish your task. After that you are free to leave, I don't wanna ask you to do too much on your first day."

She pointed with a bucket with soap and water in it, I assumed there was something to scrub with as well. Something about her being worried for my well being made me warm up…or I think she is worried, she can be hard to read sometimes.

I finished the task swiftly and with ease and then said my goodbye to Ryoko. At this point I had nothing else to do with my time so I headed over to the SOS Brigade clubroom. I needed to see Kyon anyway and I knew he would be there at some point. I arrived rather quickly despite not knowing my way around, which surprised me, and I knocked on the door. There was no answer and so I opened the door and low and behold the room was empty. I took a chair and began waiting.

After about five minutes of silence, someone I had yet to meet walked in. She was on the short side with light purple hair and an icy stare. She walked over to the corner and started reading a book. Now normally I can tell how a person is by how they act, look, and or sound. She told me a lot just by me looking at her. She didn't like to talk and she would rather be left alone if at all possible. Needless to say I remained silent.

Kyon walked in soon after.

"Hey Kyon. Looks like you were right and yes I read your note and it left me wondering why did you use that whole sheet of paper?"

"Hey, it was all I had on me at the time and yeah I told you that this would be your fate. I didn't think she would flat out nail you like that though, but I shouldn't be surprised when you're around Haruhi enough you get used to weird things happening. Why are you here though? I thought out glorious leader gave you the day off?"

He always uses that same tone and it fits him oh so well.

"It was my choice to come after all I have nothing more to do. By the way who is that?"

I motioned at the light haired girl, I really was curious but she scared me to the point I'd rather not ask her.

"Ah that is Nagato, she might not speak much but she is very smart, just don't ask her for help she will just end up making you even more confused."

Was he hiding something? It's probably nothing.

"I see I guess that means I was the first to arrive." I was interrupted by someone else walking in. She was about Haruhi's size but with more developed features. She had sleek almost red hair and beautiful eyes. I got the feeling her voice was just as sweet.

"Oh, I wasn't aware anyone else had arrived. If you don't mind I need you to step outside for a moment."

Kyon and I both turned and headed out into the hall. He spoke up for once.

"That was Mikuru Asahina, Haruhi basically uses her as the club mascot…but she calls her a moe. As much as I hate it, and I'm sure you will too, we can't do much about it."

"Please enter when you are ready."

That voice came from inside the clubroom. It was Mikuru and it sounded as lovely as I thought it would have.

We went back inside and Kyon sat down at what was, I guess, was his usual chair and began staring off into space. I noticed that Mikuru had changed into a maid outfit that she really knew how to work. I walked up to Mikuru to introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is Kotaro the new member of the brigade." I held out my hand and smiled.

"N-nice to meet you. I'm Mikuru Asahina, I m-make the tea…"

She gave my hand a light shake. She seemed shy and very innocent, which I found to be adorable.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Asahina, I hope we get along well." I never had a doubt in the first place.

"M-me too…would you like some tea Kotaro? I'm almost finished making it."

"Of course I would if you don't mind that is."

"Oh no not at all, I'd be happy too. Here you go."

"Thank you very much. This is some of the best tea I've had in awhile."

I smiled at her and the first response I got was her giving a slight blush.

"I'm glad you like it so much. Thank you for the compliment and please you can call me Mikuru."

I walked over to where Kyon was sitting, which by the way was like two steps from where I was standing, I never noticed how small this room was. I then took a seat and stared off into space like Kyon was doing, or at least tried to do, he kept looking at Mikuru and failing to hide it. There was a knock at the door and someone called out to see if anyone was in. They didn't wait for a response cause I'm sure they knew we were there anyway.

"Good afternoon. Oh? Who might you be?"

He was referring to me. I was slightly shocked that this guy was well a guy, can you blame me with being introduced to women for the whole day?

"Good afternoon, I am Kotaro the newest member of the brigade."

I stood up and extended a hand to him which he took and shook.

"Nice to meet you Kotaro, I am Itsuki Koizumi."

"Nice to meet you as well Mr. Koizumi, here is to hoping we get along."

Now I know I sound like a goof whenever I say that but I truly mean it, I mean who wants to be enemies and be forced to work together?

"I'm sure we will and please just call me Itsuki or Koizumi." He continued to use a smug smile

"Will do Koizumi thank you for the introduction."

That smile unnerved me in so many ways…not only did it make him seem like a smug bastard it also made him seem friendly.

"Would you like to play some chess Kotaro? I'd ask Kyon but he seems to be off in another world."

"Hey, don't talk about me like that."

Kyon's retort fell on deaf ears because Koizumi just continued talking to me.

"Well would you?"

"Of course I will, I have nothing to do at this time anyway so a little mental workout would be welcome."

Other then Kyon being annoyed, me being utterly beaten by Koizumi, and Mikuru brewing more tea for us it was very quiet. That is until Haruhi burst in the door, at which point Kyon just put his head to the table as if it was going to save him or something.

"Good everyone is here! Oh, Kotaro! Couldn't wait to get started eh?

Her stare was scary and her smile evil. Needless to say it chilled me to the bone. I felt like I was gonna keel over or something.

"It is indeed so Haruhi, the prospect seemed so interesting that I wanted to get ahead of my game."

"Good, now let the meeting start."

Kyon lifted his head up to speak.

"Hey Haruhi, why do you even call these meetings? It's not like we ever get to decide on anything anyway."

"Because Kyon my word is absolute, therefore, even if we hold an actual vote I would win anyway. We have nothing pressing to discuss right now so you can all relax until I say otherwise."

I now know why Kyon calls her a tyrant but I felt even worse for taking the one thing he probably does all the time and honestly it was the biggest mistake of my life so far.

"Checkmate, would you like to go again?"

Damn…Koizumi is a lot better at this then he looks and that smile of his made me not wanna quit.

"Of course I would Koizumi, maybe I can do better this time."

We played about ten more games with me losing each one, I was obviously very bad at chess. After the tenth game was when Haruhi spoke up.

"Ok everyone thats all for today, dismissed!"

Koizumi, Mikuru, Haruhi, and Nagato all gathered their stuff and left, leaving Kyon and me left alone in the clubroom and with me assuming he remembered his promise to me.

* * *

**Love? Hate? I love knowing what people think of my story feel free to drop me a line about it with reviews :P**

**And if you think that last line sounded like Kotaro was gay congrats I thought so too xD  
**

**I know the chapters are short but they always seem alot longer when I write them on paper cause you know six pages to me seems like alot to write. I also like to use cliff hangers some are more effective then others but it still makes you wanna know whats up next right...?  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or any of the characters. I do, however, own my character.**

**I did finally get what a reviewer said by more surroundings xD I just had to wake up at 2 in the morning for it to dawn on me.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5-Confrontation

Kyon and I were walking along with him explaining everything I would need to know about getting around this school for as long as I might be here, which at this point seems like will be a long time.

"This is the classroom but I'm sure you know that already. We do physical activities outside when it's nice out, which you were out when we did, and you know where the club room is…ah, over there through the double doors is the cafeteria. That's all you'll need to know to get around but you'll learn more as time passes."

"Thank you Kyon this shall prove most useful to me."

There wasn't a soul in sight and we just stood there in silence. Then Kyon spoke up to break it in his usual tone.

"It was no trouble at all, now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet someone."

And with that he walked off leaving me to wonder where he was going, but I was so curious I had to follow him and find out. Yes this is demining behavior but come on even the best of people have to satisfy the urge once in awhile don't they?

I stayed far enough back to where he couldn't hear my footsteps but that also made it hard to keep up with him. I'm not trained for this kind of thing and it makes me wanna just give up and go home but something kept driving me forward.

He finally stopped and went into a classroom and it was one I had never seen before, what did you expect I was only here for a day after all. There were muffled voices coming from within something along the lines of a static subject and growing tired of observing it but there was one thing that was clear as day, almost like I rolled a 20 in D&D and got super hearing.

"I'm going to kill you to see how Suzumiya reacts."

At this point my "wtf" senses went off and I raced for the door and reached for the handle when it suddenly disappeared? What the hell is that all about? I swear things in this place are making less sense to me all the time. I brandished my weapon and proceed to cut a hole in the wall.

I quickly go through the hole, man I hope I don't have to pay for that later, and I see Kyon standing over on the other side of the room with Ryoko slowly walking up to him wielding a combat knife. Two things went through my mind at this moment. What the hell and I need to save Kyon, sure I barely knew him but I can't let someone die right in front of me either. I ran in between them as a makeshift shield for Kyon who should be happy I'm here but he was paralyzed with fear and couldn't move.

"What the hell is this?! Why are you trying to kill Kyon, Ryoko?"

"Oh Kotaro, I didn't think you would get caught up in this. Now I have no choice but to take you out."

"I don't suppose you mean for dinner?"

The combat knife quickly turned into a katana and she proceeded to try and take my legs off, I guess she didn't like my joke, I blocked her strike with a loud clang then forced her weapon into the floor and sidestepped. I was going to knock her away from her weapon but before I had the chance the part of the floor where her weapon we embedded dissipated and she made a swing for my head. I ducked and did a sweep kick which landed.

She hit the floor with a rather loud thud and her weapon dissipated. She stood up like nothing happened and proceeded to taunt me.

"Is this all you can do? I had hoped for so much more out of you Kotaro."

A new weapon had appeared in her hand and she rushed me. I needed to focus or she might really kill me...but I can't bring myself to strike her down. I stood at the ready to be sure I could stop whatever she tried to do. She swung down at me with an overhead slash. I waited till the last second, parried, and kicked her in the side. There was a crunch like the sound of ribs breaking. She stumbled a few feet then turned to face me. The look of pain on her face was enough to scar me for life but not once did she shed a tear…she has a strong sprit.

All the while Kyon was still just standing there, staring at the fight that was unfolding and that seemed I was gonna perish at some point which would mean he would be doomed. Maybe if he had some faith in me it would be easier for me to actually care if he died or not.

She started to come at me again. This time she tried to overhead me again and needless to say I was ready for it, she however didn't think the way I did. She stopped abruptly and dashed to the left and swung at my arm. I managed to avoid being armless but the cut was so deep and well placed that there was a huge gash and blood was spurting everywhere, oddly enough none got on Ryoko…how was that possible? Needless to say my left arm is pretty much K.I.A.

Ryoko was still so agile despite the broken ribs, it was insane. Now being at the disadvantage I couldn't risk being offensive, although my determination was unwavering, my body was shaking at my blood loss and I couldn't hope to last too much longer.

She dashed at me once again feigning to the left but I could tell from the way she was holding the weapon that she was going for the right this time. When she got close to me she threw the katana over my head, dashed to my right, caught it, and began to swing. I barely blocked it but it wasn't a complete block as she grazed my right arm. It didn't hurt thats for sure and it sure as hell wasn't enough to disable my arm.

She quickly recovered from the recoil and tried to take my head off. I ducked and once again kicked her in the side, which was very hard seeing as I was almost squatting. There were some more cracks…I think I broke every rib on that side of her body. She shed a tear, which almost made me cry myself, but stood undaunted in her conquest to kill me. She was weakening, however, I could see that.

We both rushed each other and both swung in a diagonal slice and locked in the middle of the room. It was me or her with no middle ground present, or so it seemed. We continued to push with me starting to lose ground and then I had an idea. I pushed our swords to the side, sidestepped to get out of her way when she stumbled, and the hit her in the back of the head which caused her to fall unconscious.

I noticed she was still breathing normally, which made me feel relived…I wonder why? I looked over at Kyon who was just standing there with a stupefied look on his face. Then I felt faint, my vision blurred, I feel to my knees, and then to the floor. I could feel my own blood starting to pool around me…then I noticed it wasn't as bad as before which meant I wasn't going to bleed to death.

"Hey! Hang in there I'm going to get help!"

Sure now he decides to go get help…he needs to work on that skill. Soon I was overcome with fatigue and all faded to black.

I awoke a few minutes later, to my surprise, I noticed my blood and my headache…what the hell happened exactly? I can't really remember too well.

"Aww damnit now I need to buy another kimono."

Wait where did Kyon go and was Ryoko ok? I looked around and saw her a little ways away from me. I walked up to her, she was still out cold. I lifted her up and placed her left arm around my neck and I took her by the waist and started to walk to the gate of the school. My phone had been slightly destroyed by the blood seeping into the circuits. She started to come to after we got into the halls.

"Kotaro? How are you still alive? I thought I took you out…"

Her voice was faint and in disbelief. Hard to imagine me winning a fight against her…she is so fast and agile not to mention strong and cunning.

"Well you almost did but next time I'd prefer if we did dinner or a nice walk in the park instead of a dance of death."

"Yeah, that sounds rather nice, maybe we should sometime this weekend?"

She gave a weak smile and I continued to bleed, which she failed to notice. I felt better knowing she was ok though.

"Well I suggest getting to a hospital first to fix your ribs and my arm. Don't worry though I won't be holding this against you unless you try to do it again, then we will have a problem."

After we had gotten to the front door, the help Kyon had called for had arrived and we were rushed to the hospital. Our treatments would differ and we wouldn't see each other much, if at all. Soon after I got to this hospital it hit me. Ryoko had actually asked me to go out with her sometime.

* * *

**Feel free to review if you wish I always like to see what people have to say about my story :P**


	6. Chapter 6 Revalation

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya but I own Kotaro.**

**Here is chapter 6 for all you who are into reading my story honestly I didn't think I would go this far but the reviewers and my friends kept me thinking.**_

* * *

Chapter 6-Revelation

* * *

I awoke in a hospital bed again. Nothing was moving at all and it would be very relaxing if I wasn't so tired of seen it. If I had a choice between this and going back to school, I'd choose to go back to school. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened revealing the one and only, thank god, SOS Brigade. Kyon still looked like he would rather be on his own time. Haruhi looked rather cheery as usual. Koizumi still wore the same smile. Nagato still had the same look as always but I was used to it now. Mikuru still had a look of worry for me despite the fact I told her I was going to make a full recovery.

"Hey guys, you're early today. Is there some special reason?"

"Of course there is, anything the SOS Brigade does is special Kotaro and visiting you in the hospital is no exception."

Same old Haruhi but I do have to admit she treats me well. I think it's just because I'm in the hospital. Thats when I noticed the box, sure it was a normal box but I got a feeling it was the reason for the visit other then my well being.

"Well thank you, by the way whats up with the box?"

"I'm glad you asked."

She abruptly shoved the box at me and motioned at me to open it. It contained five brand new kimonos and a note addressed to me.

You are to wear these to school from now on.

Haruhi

I looked around at everyone. Haruhi wore a big smile on her face. Kyon smirked like it was funny. Koizumi and Nagato wore the same expressions as before as did Mikuru. Is she ever gonna stop worrying?

I took one of the kimonos out and along the sides, back, and front it read "SOS Brigade". Are you serious? I looked at Haruhi for some form of conformation. She had a look on her face that clearly said "Yes and if you don't wear them it will end in a penalty." Great…

"Do you like them?"

"Of course I do Haruhi, but wouldn't it be even more effective if everyone had to wear the logo?"

"We aren't allowed to Kotaro. We have to wear the actual uniform and we can't change that. Look at the bright side at least they don't all look the same."

"I wasn't worried about that at all, but thank you all for the new kimonos."

"Not a problem Kotaro, just hurry and recover and get back in school so you can attend the meetings. Oh, they have something they wanna talk to you about."

Haruhi then left the room and a serious atmosphere invaded the room. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Koizumi then broke the silence.

"So Kotaro, we believe it's time for you to tell us where you're really from."

"How would you know if I wasn't from where I claimed?"

"Well most people think thats true but we are different. Kyon if you would explain to him our situation."

"Why me? You could explain it better anyway."

"Would you rather me ask Asahina to do it?"

"Fine, fine I'll do it. Bastard."

I only barely heard that last part and I'm sure Koizumi did too but he paid it no mind.

"Well it's hard to pick a starting point so I'll just get down to it. Koizumi is an Esper, Asahina is a time traveler and Nagato is some kind of alien unit trying to figure out auto evolution or something."

Now that would be hard to believe if I wasn't an oddity myself. Kyon kept speaking.

"I'm just a normal human and Haruhi is the center of the universe we just call her a goddess."

"Is that so? That could be why they never debriefed me because they didn't want me to say no."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you are right in assuming that I'm not from here. I was a higher up in a company in the future and yet they pretty much cut me off and left me here in the past to make sure I didn't do anything more they disapproved of, which all I did was make the company better and they didn't like me because of it."

"That makes no sense Kotaro, I would have informed if they were sending someone else back."

"I get where you are coming from Mikuru, but I'm not from the same time, if at all the same future. I didn't even know what to expect when I got here in the least."

"I see, so you were basically fired and to do so they sent you back with no means of returning and on a false assignment?"

"Yeah you have it right Koizumi, although the assignment details now point to Haruhi so there was some truth in them but like I said I have no means or want to contact them at all."

"So are you just another bystander then? Or do you plan to stick around and help us?"

"Of course I'm going to help, I have to live in this time anyway so I'll help anyway I can."

With that the deal was struck and I became an official member of the "Save the Future" operation. Everyone looked relieved other then Nagato who never showed any emotion at all, but at least I knew why now.

"Kotaro"

"Yes Nagato?"

"Suzumiya is not to be informed about any information in this transaction."

"Understood"

I also understood why she always uses techno babble to talk all the time. Now that I know that I was bound to this group made me realize I'm bound to the survival of the universe as well.

"So what happens now?"

"We'll go back to attending school and going along with Suzumiya."

"I see, well I hope I don't end up back here again. Sorry for worrying you all."

"Don't worry about it, the doctors said you will make a full recovery and you can be back in school at the start of next week, which is two days from now."

"Thanks for reminding me Koizumi. Now I have to think about all the work I have to make up."

"Anything to help put your mind at ease my friend."

"Ok now you're just messing with me."

"Kotaro"

"Yes Kyon?"

"I never thanked you for saving me so thanks."

"Not a problem, just do me a favor and buy the brigade lunch or something, after I recover of course."

"That wouldn't be too hard seeing as I usually do anyway."

"It wouldn't be like that if you would just be on time Kyon."

"Shut it Koizumi."

Kyon glared at him and we all started to laugh. If Kyon was always late I would never need to pay. Speaking of money I'm going to need a bike. Walking is nice and all but if Haruhi drags us all across the city I'm going to need one eventually.

The doctor came in and said I could leave anytime I felt was a good time. I asked the others to wait outside while I changed. I walked out in one of my new kimonos and well they laughed.

"Looks good on you Kotaro."

"Shut up Kyon it was all I had other then my blood stained one I had on when I saved you."

"Oh Kyon just for that you get to wear the one I got for you as a penalty for insulting Kotaro's."

"What the hell Haruhi?! I though you left."

"I did but I forgot to give you yours and instructions on when you have to wear it."

"Not fair, why does this always happen to me?"

Kyon left to change.

"Thanks Haruhi, that was brilliant."

"Anytime I just love messing with Kyon."

Kyon came back out in his new kimono and we did the polite thing and didn't laugh. Our eyes however were having a field day.

"Stop mocking me."

"Sorry Kyon it's just you look so nice in that thing much better then I do."

"Hey Haruhi why doesn't Koizumi wear one of these as well?"

"Hm? Thats an easy one I couldn't find one to suit him."

"So only Kotaro and I have to wear these things?"

"Don't be silly I got one for Mikuru as well."

Haruhi pulled out another box and gave it to Mikuru. Where is she getting all these boxes anyway?

"Don't just stand there go try it on."

"Y-yes Suzumiya."

She went into a room to change.

"Haruhi are you serious? You're really gonna make us wear these?"

"Yeah on Sundays except for Kotaro he can wear what he wants on Sunday since he will be wearing them during school."

"Lucky me I guess too bad for you though Kyon."

"Whos lucky? Last time I checked you had to wear them five times a week wait don't we go on Saturday too?"

"Not anymore Kyon the school said only Monday through Friday now."

"Is that so? I though today was a holiday, hey wait a second why are we all in uniform then?"

"Because I said so Kyon don't you remember? Idiot."

"This coming from the person who drags us around all day looking for zombies and aliens."

"I really hate to break up the lovers quarrel but keep it down this is still a hospital after all."

"Whos having a lovers quarrel?!"

Both Kyon and Haruhi shouted it at me at the same time just making it seem more truthful and they both knew it and proceeded with the old turning their backs to each other bit.

After their little outburst Mikuru came back out and joined us. The kimono fit her perfectly and showed off her features enough to make a passer by chance a second look.

"It looks very nice on you Mikuru."

"Th-thank you Kotaro."

"Ok you two enough of that it's time to go."

"Where exactly are we going Haruhi?"

"I'm glad you asked Kyon. We are going to the diner for lunch to celebrate Kotaro's recovery."

"And who will be paying for this little outing?"

"You will be of course Kyon."

"Why me, and why did you answer for her Kotaro?"

"Well for one it's how you're gonna pay me back and two I'm sure Haruhi will be in full agreement with me, right Haruhi?"

"Of course I am, Kyon you will be paying for lunch but as per usual we will cover our own bus and or train fares."

"Do I look like I'm made of money to you Haruhi?"

"Well you always pay anyway so yes you do."

"I need to invest in a new internal clock."

"Or you could just wake up instead of sleeping all the time."

"What are you suggesting Haruhi?"

"That all you do is sleep or did you not get it the first time?"

"Ok, ok you two you two lets get out of here and get to the diner."

"Yeah I agree with Koizumi, come on Kyon you too Haruhi."

"Thank you Kotaro."

And with that we left the hospital and walked to the train station and got on the train, Kyon ended up paying because Haruhi demanded it anyway. We got off the train and walked to the diner that was our destination. We ordered, ate, and talked about anything we felt like talking about. Needless to say this was on of the best days I've had for a long while.

* * *

**As per usual tell me if you love it or hate it and what you might have found funny :P.**


	7. Chapter 7 A Trip, Visit, and an Oddity

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or any of its characters. I do own my character.**

**Sorry this took so long I got sick last week and I tend to avoid working on it during the weekends.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7-A Trip, Visit, and an Oddity

* * *

The time had come for me to go back to school and boy do I hate Mondays. As per usual Kyon and I strolled up the hill to school. We had nothing to talk about especially since the little weekend outing.

We arrived in class and I was greeted by everyone with welcome backs and the such. Ryoko was still out because it would take more time for her injuries to get better then mine did. I was also received with snickers due to my "new attire". I feel like a walking logo but they were comfortable.

Class ended and I was asked to clean up, which I did swiftly, and then I was off to the club room. Kyon was standing outside which meant one of two things. Mikuru was changing or Haruhi was changing her personally.

"Hey Kyon, why are you standing out here?"

"Haruhi decided it was time to try new outfits, and you know how that works."

"Yeah, thanks to your explanation on how the brigade functions."

At that moment the door flung open almost smacking Kyon in the face. How does this door withstand so much punishment? Haruhi flew out of the room dragging Mikuru behind her: they were both dressed in bunny suits with flyers in their hands. Haruhi's was black and Mikuru's was red, how very fitting for the two of them. We walked into the club room and sat down.

"Well what do you suppose that was about Kyon?"

"Who knows? One thing I've learned is that Haruhi does what she wants to do on impulse."

"They went to distribute flyers at the front gate while the students departed."

"Ah, thanks Nagato, by the way Kyon, why do you think they wore bunny suits?"

"To attract attention why else?"

"Well Kyon did you ever think they might just like to wear them?"

With that Koizumi walked in and sat down across from us with the usual grin on his face.

"And why would Asahina want to wear a bunny suit? It's not in her usual character."

"Your logic makes sense, I admit, but until they return we won't know for sure."

Koizumi pulled out a new game from his bag. It was some "get to the end first" board game.

"I thought we could try this since there are three of us now."

Kyon and I had no choice but to accept his offer seeing as he was already setting up the board. We played and played and played till we started to get board no pun intended.

"How long are they gonna take? You don't suppose they went off grounds?"

"That is very probable."

"Hmm…thanks again Nagato."

"Hey Kotaro it's your turn."

"Ah, thanks Kyon."

I rolled and we continued to play till we didn't want to play and then we played some more. As the last game ended Haruhi and Mikuru came through the door. Haruhi had that smile on her face and Mikuru looked like she had been crying.

"We will be going on a trip this weekend! Be sure to show up at the station at 10am sharp. Now get out so we can change and continue the meeting."

We stood up and left knowing that Haruhi would kill us if we didn't. Oddly enough all three of us stood in silence until we were ordered back inside.

"You may enter"

We walked back inside and Haruhi was back in uniform and Mikuru was in her maid outfit brewing tea like usual.

"Don't just stand there hurry up and sit down! I have to explain our trip."

We hurriedly take our seats as not to incur punishment. I had to wonder what we would be doing and what the cost would be.

"We will be going to a neighboring town to investigate a haunted house."

"Why in the world would we do that?"

"Because Kyon, I have a feeling there really is something there and thus we have to investigate."

"Why do we have to go? If it's so interesting go investigate it yourself."

"And what would you do if you didn't go? Sleep in? Loaf around? Face it Kyon you have nothing else to do so shut up and show up."

Kyon just sighed and put his head down. He obviously knew it would be hopeless to continue but man that must have hurt.

"So Haruhi do you have anymore information about this trip? I mean like where the house is or where we might have to stay?"

"It won't be hard to find that out when we get there besides I can figure that out easily."

"Right…so how much will it cost?"

"I don't know just bring all the money you have just to be safe unless I say other wise."

Gee at this point I was glad I had a paying job or else I'd be screwed, but thankfully I get to work when I have time to. How I ever found that job is anyone's guess unless Haruhi heard about my money budget…yeah that makes sense.

"Ok everyone this meeting is over, dismissed!"

We all got up and left per usual Mikuru was the last one to leave because she had to change and all. Haruhi took off like a bullet. I wondered why but I didn't bother to follow her.

It was around 5:30 by the time we were dismissed, man what a long day. I went to work regardless for three hours and collected my pay and left.

I found myself wandering about and at about 9:00 I found myself at the hospital. That's right Ryoko was still recovering here, I wonder if she remembers what happened. Perhaps I should stop by and see how she is doing. I walked in and asked where she was at the front desk and made my way to her room. She was in the bed reading some book. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Good evening Kotaro how are you? I see you got some new cloths as well, they look good on you."

"Good evening Ryoko, I'm doing pretty well and yeah these were my recovery gift from the brigade. They speak for themselves as I'm sure you noticed."

"But really they look nice on you; they bring out your eyes."

"Really? I thought they clashed honestly, thank you."

There was an awkward silence there for awhile where we just stared at each other. You know the kind of silence that makes you go "hurry up and do it already".

"So what brings you here so late?"

"I was just wandering around and found myself at the hospital. How is your recovery coming along?"

"It's coming along fine but it will be about another two weeks before they let me out of here. Luckily someone left me a book but I don't know who they left it when I was asleep."

"Well that's nice but it looks like you're almost done with it now."

"Yes it's been a most delightful book and apparently it's part of a series."

"Is that so? Would you like me to see if I can find the next book for you?"

"I wouldn't ask that of you."

"I wouldn't mind besides you need something to do other the lay there all day."

"Well there is the TV and I can make phone calls if I really need to so really you don't have too."

"Alright, just be sure to tell me if you want it. Which reminds me, do you know about a haunted house in a neighboring town?"

"No, I've never heard of such a thing. Why do you ask?"

"Well Haruhi is dragging us over to a haunted house and didn't know much of anything about it so I was just curious."

"Sounds rather fun, almost makes me wish I could go as well."

"I'll be sure to let you know what happens but it isn't till this weekend so you may be waiting a bit."

"That's fine with me it gives me something to look forward to."

"Well I hope it doesn't disappoint, of course with Haruhi around I'm sure it will be interesting."

"I'm sure it will be entertaining after all hauntings can be interesting."

"Why do you say that? Have you been to something like this before?"

"No but I have read about them. If you are lucky you might even run into something unorthodox."

"That'll be the day won't it? I can see it now 'Young band of teens claims to have found ghosts.'"

"You sound like it would be a bad thing.

"It would be without proof because then we would be branded as insane…well even more so then we are now anyways."

"I suppose you're right but still try to have fun with it ok?"

"Oh I'll have fun with it alright I just hope it doesn't get me labeled."

We laughed a little but and then there was another awkward silence, as unnerving as it was, staring into her eyes that were as blue as the ocean seemed to keep me calm.

"So Ryoko are you worried about your studies at all? I mean you are missing a lot of school after all."

"Not at all the school is sending me my work so I can keep up with the class."

"I would have guessed as much from you. I'm amazed that you are so dedicated to your studies even I didn't do any work during my stay here."

"Oh you should know better then to blow off the school work. I bet you're paying for it now especially with Suzumiya dragging you off this weekend."

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that part and to think I wasted all of today without doing a single bit of it."

"So visiting me was a waste of time?"

"Of course not I meant walking and wandering around for three and a half hours was a waste, although, I can let the wandering slide because it led me here in the end."

She gave a little giggle and started to say something but the clock had struck 10:00 and visiting hours were over and I had to leave.

"Goodnight Ryoko."

"Goodnight Kotaro, feel free to come by again if you have time."

I knew I would have extra time sometime but for now I needed to get home but as I was walking home my phone rang and to my surprise it was Haruhi.

"Good evening Haruhi, is something wrong?"

"Not particularly, I just need to talk to you right away so get to the park."

She then abruptly hung up the phone. I'm glad there was only one park in the area and hopefully it was the right one. It took me maybe five minutes to get there and when I arrived Haruhi was there on a bench staring at the stars.

"Hey Haruhi, see anything interesting up there?"

"Hey Kotaro, no nothing special tonight but someday I will find something. What kind of sky do you like Kotaro?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are many kinds like the star lit night of tonight. There are also sunsets with breath taking views and deep blue skies that make you wanna fly through them."

"Hmm, I think I prefer star lit nights because I feel it's luminous and easy to get lost in."

"Yeah and it's also the best time to look for UFOs and aliens on Mars."

I chuckled at that statement. Haruhi was never like this during the day and it surprised me to see her enjoy something normal.

"Yeah you're right Haruhi, now why did you need to see me?"

"I wanted to know what you thought of the trip this weekend."

"I think it sounds like fun. I've never been on a trip like that before so it'll also be something new to me."

"Really? You don't think it's completely out of it at all?"

Ok I could tell something might be wrong with her. She never asks anyone what they think about her plans.

"Of course not, I really think it sounds like fun. Don't worry about it so much I'm sure the brigade will enjoy it too."

"Thank you Kotaro, that means a lot."

"Come on Haruhi you need to get home; do you want me to walk with you?"

"I wouldn't mind the company."

I started walking her home wondering what caused this abrupt change of behavior.

"Kotaro I noticed you came without even questioning me. Why did you do that?"

"Well when a friend needs you most of the time you go without question, at least that's how I think anyway."

"Really? Must be nice to be so reliable."

"Eh, if I can be of help then I like to help."

"That's a good way of thinking. If only more people thought like that as well."

"The world would be a better place that's for sure."

"Oh here we are already trying to change the world huh?"

We both laughed a bit and continued walking until she broke the silence.

"Well here is my house, thank you Kotaro."

"It was no a problem Haruhi, I'd rather get home later then risk having you get attacked or something."

"You didn't need to worry about that I can take care of myself but thanks for getting me to my house."

And that's when she did something I would have never expected. She embraced me and kissed me on the cheek, which caused me to flare up.

"Goodnight Kotaro."

I just stood there like an idiot and watched her go into her house. Did that really happen? Something was wrong with Haruhi and that proved it but why would she ever do that and to me of all people?

* * *

**You know the usual reviews are welcome and help me get better.**

**I also bet the ending twist was kinda...out there to some people but I always have some kind of plan! Mostly...**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or its characters I do, however, own my character.

Here it is my biggest chapter yet! And right before Thanksgiving too. Thank you readers and reviews alike.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

The next day came too quick for my liking or maybe it was because of fear of what might come about because of it. Once again Kyon and I met up on the hill and walked to school together.

"Morning Kyon"

"Morning Kotaro"

Lovely conversation if I do say so myself. I was on pins and needles the whole walk to school wondering if I would even be allowed to live through today.

We arrived in class but this time Haruhi was waiting for us and promptly abducted us and headed off for what I presumed to be the clubroom. One thing I will never figure out is how she can drag us both at the same time. Kyon was the first to speak.

"What the hell is all this about?!"

"Shut up and sit down I have something to tell you."

I sat down but Kyon was still standing obviously wanting to resist even further, but the glare Haruhi was giving him made him think twice and he sat down without objections.

"It has come to my attention that we must do something more for the cultural festival this year. I know it's really early to think about such a thing but I've decided we will be putting on a play."

"Why a play if I might ask?"

"Because anyone can shoot a movie but it takes real talent to direct a play. Now I know this is out of the ordinary but you two will be in charge in coming up with the ideas and relaying them to me I will, however, have final call and choice on the topic."

Kyon was still sitting there in silence with his head down not wanting to offer any input on the conversation.

"Alright let's get back to class"

We arrived back in class just before the first bell to start the day rang. Never before had I been so glad that I arrived early. Class passed rather quickly and ending with me cleaning up the room and then heading off to the club room. Everyone was already in attendance except for Haruhi who showed up about half an hour later.

"Ok everyone get your stuff together we're heading out."

"Wait where are we going exactly?"

"Well Kyon we are going to spend some time looking through the city for anything along the lines of aliens or espers or time travelers."

"Again? Why would we even want to do that again?"

"Because I give the orders and you follow them. Any questions?"

There were none. We headed for the normal café and we were split into groups by drawing straws. Haruhi with Koizumi, Kyon with Nagato, and Mikuru with me, we finished off our drinks and headed out into the city. Everyone else knew where they wanted to go except us.

"So Mikuru where would you like to go?"

"Um…I know of a nice place would you like to go?"

"Sounds good to me, lead the way."

We walked through the streets stopping once and awhile to admire the birds flying overhead. We arrived after about fifteen minutes of walking and I could see why she wanted to come here. The air was fresh; the flowers in bloom, and the river had a nice deep blue color and flowed perfectly.

"It's quite the sight Mikuru is that why you wanted to come here?"

"Partly yes, I actually wanted to talk to you as well."

"I see what do you want to talk about?"

"Well it's about Suzumiya; does she seem a little off to you?"

"So you've noticed too? Yeah something seems to be up and I have no idea what it might be."

I dared not mention what had happened last night as I didn't need to have Haruhi kill me.

We walked over to a bench and sat down and continued to talk while watching the water flow.

"This is most worrisome isn't it Mikuru? I still understand so little about what is going on and yet something tells me it could go to hell real fast."

"Don't worry about it so much I'm sure it will pass in due time."

She put her arm around me as a gesture of comfort for my conflicting thoughts. It did help calm me down but I was still worried for what might come of this.

"Um…do you have any idea where we should start looking?"

"We don't need to; we already found what we were looking for we just aren't allowed to tell Haruhi, which gives us three hours to ourselves."

"Well what should we do?"

"I don't know what would you like to do? I'll treat you so don't worry about it."

"Well there is this movie I want to see, would you mind if we went to see it?"

"Of course not, let's get going so we don't end up running late if it's too long."

We set off for the theater luckily there was one near where we were already so we didn't have to waste time looking for one. As for the movie itself, it seemed to be a romance of sorts. While it was interesting it was hard to hear over Mikuru's sobbing, after two hours the movie ended.

"Well Mikuru was it all you expected it to be?"

She looked up at me with eyes full of tears and reddened cheeks. If you couldn't tell she had been crying I feel sorry for you.

"I…it was very sweet, it almost made me wish I had someone for myself…"

"I'm sure you'll find someone Mikuru, I'd place my life on it."

We still had roughly an hour left so we went for some ice cream. She seemed to be enjoying herself and I almost didn't want to tell her we needed to head back and spoil her fun. We got two more cones to go and headed off to the café. We were the first to arrive, not to my surprise since we made good time, with twenty minutes to spare. We reserved a six person table and ordered drinks while we waited for everyone else to arrive.

"I wonder if they found anything?"

"I doubt it; it's really hard to search blind especially since we have no idea where to look or what they might look like. In short it's like going to use an ATM with a card you've never seen before."

"That wouldn't stop Suzumiya after all she has made us do these hunts before."

"Really? Did anything turn up?"

"Not at all but we did have fun with it and that's what mattered, it was also the time I had to tell Kyon about where I'm from and why."

"Alright you don't need to go into details, as much time as we have, we don't need to risk Haruhi walking in on the conversation."

We continued talking about anything that came to mind, books, animals, costumes, ect. Kyon and Nagato were the next to arrive. They walked in with Kyon looking extremely bored and Nagato still wearing the same face as always and with a book at her side.

"Hey you two nice of you to join us, did you find anything interesting?"

"Not at all, what about you Kotaro?"

"we did but we can't tell Haruhi about it that's for sure."

"Really, what did you find?"

"We found time travelers, Mikuru found me and I her."

"Of course…guess that means I found an alien."

"Yep but remember you can't tell Haruhi."

They came over and sat with us at the table and ordered drinks. I was going to treat this time because Kyon might be tired of always paying the bill. After another five minutes Haruhi and Koizumi walked in. Haruhi looked disappointed and Koizumi was still smiling. They walked over and sat down.

"Nothing, nothing at all? We need to do this again tomorrow we're bound to find something sometime!"

"I found it to be most informative to myself as it helped me learn the layout of the city better."

"Hmm…Ok! Tomorrow we will meet in the clubroom as per usual, dismissed!"

I stayed back and covered the bill. It was around 8:00 by the time I got out of the café. I headed toward the hospital to pay Ryoko a visit. Along the way I stopped in a store and bought a drink. I arrived around 8:30 and went to her room. I knocked and was greeted.

"Come in."

"Good evening Ryoko."

"Oh, good evening Kotaro. I didn't think you'd stop by again till later this week. How is your work coming along?"

"Well today was a bad day for me to work on it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I still have yet to go home and Haruhi has us scheduled to do another project tomorrow."

"That's no good, you need to catch up or else you won't have a pleasant school year."

"No need to tell me twice but it's been hard to find time since I seem to be getting dragged all over the place."

"But you could have started tonight but you came to see me instead hmm…I wonder why?"

"Is there a problem with visiting a classmate in the hospital? It's not like I don't work fast so I'll be sure to get it done."

"Well I hope so or else you'll have to deal with me breathing down your neck all the time."

"That could be a problem seeing as Haruhi is always doing that and it's also a conflict I would rather avoid."

"That's true, so if it comes down to it I'd just use another method like…notes or even class announcements."

"Notes I'd be ok with but the announcements wouldn't be in my best interests."

"All the more motivation for you to get to it, no more excuses."

"I suppose you have a point there but I don't know when I'll have any work time."

"As long as you get it done it won't matter."

"Very true, now I have something I wish to ask you. If you could suggest a play for the cultural festival what would you want to see?"

"If I had a choice I'd like to see a play about the warring states era of Japan, you know what that is yes?"

"Indeed I do and I agree that it would make for a nice play, thank you I'll be sure to suggest it."

"To whom? I'm in charge of what our class will do so you aren't going to suggest it to me…could it be Suzumiya?"

"I'm not a liberty to disclose that information at this time."

"So I'll take that as a yes, how was your day?"

"Well, it's been very tiring but all in all it was pretty good and it let me get to know someone better."

"That's good that you're connecting with people. Oh yes I want you to give this to the teacher when you go to school tomorrow. It contains some information that the student council needs."

"Alright I'll take care of it. Well it's getting late I'd better get going so I don't end up being out late again. Goodnight Ryoko."

"Goodnight Kotaro, thank you for visiting again."

As I was walking out of the hospital I went to put Ryoko's note in my pocket and there was another note in there. I pulled it out and read it.

Last night is never to be known by anyone. It was just a show of appreciation.

Haruhi Suzumiya

In one way it was a great relief and in another I still felt something might be wrong. Haruhi never does anything like that to anyone. My phone started to ring, I pulled it out and saw it was Koizumi calling. How did he even get my number?

"Good evening, Kotaro speaking."

"Good evening this is Itsuki, I have something I wish to discuss with you could you come by the park?"

"Sure I'll be there in about five minutes."

Now what could Koizumi want to talk about, could it be about Haruhi's recent mood change? I was approaching the park and Koizumi was standing near the middle under a street lamp. He turned to face me while I was walking up to him.

"Sorry for calling you out so late, I hope I didn't wake you or interrupt anything."

"Don't worry about it; I was already out and about. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well you deserve more of an explanation about exactly is going on. First off roughly three years ago something happened no one could explain but we know the cause is Suzumiya. This world was created then making it impossible to travel back further then that. At the same time I suddenly gained my powers, I thought I was going to lose my mind until a member of the Organization found me and took me in and taught me how to use my powers. Espers do battle in places known as closed space. Closed spaces are basically a section of a place that is copied and closed off to everything but espers and celestials. Celestials are blue giants that destroy anything. They are how Haruhi releases her frustrations."

"That's a lot to wrap my head around not to mention hard to believe, however, seeing as I am from the future and you got Kyon to believe you then I don't have much choice but to believe you. I would like to see a closed space for myself if you could find a way to do so."

"Easier said then done that's for sure but I'll see what I can do. See you at the meeting tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight, thanks for the explanation."

We headed off in different directions to our residences. I finally got home and did one page of math and called it a night. Fun as today was I wish I wasn't so tired.

Tomorrow rolled around faster then I wanted it to but I can't control time so I had to get up out of bed and get ready. I met Kyon at the bottom of the hill and we proceeded to class as usual. We managed to avoid getting dragged of by Haruhi again. I blew off today's lesson to work on my absentee work and managed to get about half of it done but I also have to get today's work done as well which means I'm still swamped but at least I'm less swamped.

I was tired, lack of sleep and lots of running around can do that to you. I sluggishly made my way to the clubroom wishing that today would be over quickly. Despite my sluggish pace I was the second to arrive. Sitting in the corner was Nagato reading as usual.

"Good afternoon Nagato."

"Hello"

"Is that a good book?"

"Sufficient"

"I see do you expect to find anything today?"

"Yes but the data cannot be conveyed to Suzumiya."

"True enough."

"Yes"

No matter how hard I try it's next to impossible to get her to talk. I know she is like a robot but isn't she supposed to have human like characteristics? You'd think she'd talk more for the sake of cover. I took my usual seat and waited for everyone else to show up. Mikuru was the first to show up: she didn't bother changing since we were supposed to be leaving after everyone arrive, but she did brew her tea like usual which is always a nice treat. We started to play some card games but she isn't exactly the brightest when it comes to this.

Koizumi was the next to arrive and I dealt him in on our little game. He seemed to be rather lucky with the cards almost to the point where I'd want to call him out on it. I asked Nagato to join us and to my surprise she did. It took her a few hands to get a grip on the game but when she did she was as fluent as the rest of us.

Kyon arrived about five minutes later and looked rather shocked to see the four of us at the table playing together, but he came around and I dealt him in as well. The five of us kept playing until Haruhi showed up ten minutes after Kyon did.

"I hope you all had fun because it's time to get down to business. We will be going back to the café and taking another look around the city. Now to choose groups we will be using a random number generator. I have given you numbers already."

She slammed down a list with out names on it.

Haruhi

Kyon

Yuki

Mikuru

Itsuki

Kotaro

I have no idea what this order meant if anything at all. She ran over to the computer and pulled up a website and put in the numbers and the following pairs were made. Itsuki and Haruhi, Kyon and Yuki, Mikuru and me what were the chances that we'd end up in the same pairs as yesterday? Haruhi looked slightly surprised as did Kyon. We gathered up our stuff and headed out for the café. We ordered drinks and started to discuss the plans this time.

"We will be splitting up again for this assignment. Take these cameras so that we can capture any ghosts on film since just looking yielded no results."

She pulled out three cameras and gave one to Kyon and me; she kept the third for herself.

"Now let's get out there and find something!"

Everyone spread out again leaving just Mikuru and me. We just started wandering the streets with no destination in mind. We eventually made it to a park and took a break there.

"Odd that we would end up in the same group isn't it Mikuru?"

"Eh? I'm not too sure…"

"Well what is it you want to do today? We have plenty of shots to prove we did something and we still have a few hours left."

"Umm…how about getting some food over there?"

She pointed across the street at a nice looking diner. I agreed and we made out way there. We ended up in a table by the window which had a nice view but it was bad cover. We both ordered and waited for the meal to arrive, when it finally did we got to talking about this weekend.

"So what do you think of the trip this weekend?"

"I think it sounds like fun but I'm not too keen on the fact we are looking for supposedly dead things. I mean what do we do if we actually find a zombie or a walking skeleton?"

"Well I suppose it would fall on me to dispatch it since I can fight fairly well."

"That's relaxing. I thought we might have been in danger there."

"That doesn't mean it won't be dangerous but we also might not find anything either so let's hope it doesn't come to that point."

We finished our mean and set off to get back to the meeting point. We arrived last this time but at least we weren't late.

"There you are! Get over here so we can discuss today's results."

We hurried over there and sat down as to not hold the discussion up for much longer.

"Ok everyone show me what ya got!"

"Haruhi you need to get these developed first."

"I know I know, just for that Kyon you have to get them developed."

"What why me? Do I look like I never have anything to do?"

"Yes, now take these and get the developed by the time we leave this weekend."

"Fine"

Haruhi seemed to have it out for Kyon a lot lately. I wonder if she trusts him with everything or if he is nothing more then a flunky to her.

"Ok that's all for today, dismissed!"

Kyon was stuck paying this time for no reason other then Haruhi's demand. I headed home to do some work and get cleaned up. It was about 7:30 when I finished another fourth of my work. Today seemed to be dragging on and Haruhi seemed to have released up much earlier then last time. I'll just head over to the hospital and look in on Ryoko since I have some spare time tonight. I arrived at 8:00 and headed to her room and knocked.

"Come in"

I walked in and took a look around. It smelled faintly of lavender and honey. She looked at me with a smile.

"Good evening, how are you?"

"Good evening Ryoko I'm doing well and mostly caught up with my work now."

"That's good news! Is that why you decided to stop by tonight?"

"Yes actually, I can finish the rest tomorrow and be caught up before it's even due."

"Good that means you won't have to worry about me bugging you to get it done. Did you deliver the letter?"

"Yes I did, and I was wondering how you were doing. Perhaps you would like that book now?"

"Thanks for the offer but really I'm fine"

"I suppose you're right, maybe I'm just overly worried since I'm the one who put you here after all."

"Stop worrying about it, after all, I put you in the hospital as well remember?"

"That may be true but you didn't cause me to miss a month of school like I did."

"Yes but as I told you I am keeping up rather easily so don't trouble yourself with it ok?"

"Much easier said then done, but I'll do my best not to."

"Please do, there is one thing I need you to do though could you mail that package for me?"

"Of course I can, I'll be sure to send it out right away."

"Thank you, now to the subject of school, are you getting along alright?"

"Of course I am, it's not that hard and everyone is pretty nice so it's easy to get help if I need it."

"I see; I had to stop helping everyone with schoolwork because they started to exploit my help because they goofed off during class."

"That explains why no one asked you for help. I had actually wondered about that when I transferred in."

"I don't like it but it did help get everyone back on track so I'm happy with it."

"You really look out for everyone don't you? That's an admirable trait."

"If it helps them then I will try to do what I can but sometimes it's hard to follow through."

"But even when the going get tough the follow through is always important."

"Very true but this wasn't very tough."

"Well pep speeches are always a good thing though right?"

She laughed at this remark. I honestly never thought I was funny but people seem to find me funny so I guess I can accept it as part of my reality.

"That very well may be true but a pep speech won't do much good right now seeing as I can't leave and do anything."

"I see you have a point there but doesn't it make you feel better at least?"

"Indeed it does, thank you for the pep talk. Could you come over here for a second?"

I walked over to her bedside curious as to what she wanted. She gave me another smile and began to speak.

"You know you are the only person to visit for more then a day and I wanted to show you that I do appreciate you taking time out of your day to visit me."

She pulled out a box with my name on it. She handed it to me and told me to open it. Inside there was a note and a custom knit blanket with my name in different colors.

"Ryoko, thank you this is quite something."

"I thought you would like it, the note just says thanks for visiting so much."

I was still standing by her bed the whole time I was examining the blanket. She tugged at my sleeve causing me to lose my balance and fall over. I caught myself by placing my hands on the bed beside her on either side ending up almost right in her face. We might as well have been kissing if I hadn't caught myself where I was. Her eyes were as clear as ever if not more so. She reached up and gave me a hug placing her head on my shoulder. She was quite warm and I returned the embrace after my shock had faded. I had to look at least slightly red as I could feel the heat on my face. We stayed like the letting time mean nothing and the space we were in mean everything. We broke apart and stared at each other till she broke the silence.

"Oh my, you should be going it's starting to get late and you have school tomorrow."

"Ah, you're right. I won't be able to make it back again until next week because I need to put in some hours at work or I might lose my job."

"That's ok; I'll be back in school in a week and a half so it's not too much longer."

"Ok I'm gonna go home and get to bed. Goodnight Ryoko."

"Goodnight Kotaro."

I departed and it was roughly 9:00 and my phone rang. It was Kyon calling; now what could he want at this hour?

"Hello"

"Hey you need to get to the park ASAP Haruhi called us all together."

"On my way."

The park seemed to be popular recently. I hung up and started off toward the park. I arrived after about ten minutes and everyone was already there meaning I would probably pay be it literally or metaphorically.

"Good evening everyone, so Haruhi what's the occasion?"

"Well I thought it would be a change of pace to investigate after dark has fallen so we will be going to the cemetery and try to find something. We will only spend about an hour on this seeing as it's so late."

We set off as soon as she was finished with that sentence. Kyon must be too tired to resist and everyone else looked like they would rather be elsewhere. I felt fine but I was willing to bet I wouldn't by the end of this. We all headed in different directions. Mikuru was the only one that was reluctant to go but she eventually got to it. We made a most valiant effort but alas we were defeated.

"What?! You mean to tell me you all found nothing?! I suppose there is nothing we can do, dismissed."

She seemed to be getting back to normal. We were all quite tired and were dragging our feet. I arrived at home around 10:30, set my alarm, and crashed on my bed and passed out almost instantly.

* * *

R&R if possible and if not thanks again for reading my story. I really did use a number generator on the second day and the groups turned out the same…weird. Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it!


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. DragonFable and Artix belong to Artix Entertainment LLC and are used simply as conversational material. I do own Kotaro.**

**So here is chapter 9 although it isn't as long as some others I'm sure you wanted some kind of update xD **

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

The end of the week came to be rather fast, like everything else this week, but it was time for the trip and we were all gathered at the station waiting on none other then Kyon.

"He is so gonna pay for this."

Haruhi was rather upset at the fact Kyon was last, yet he was still not yet late but you'd think by now he would learn to show up early.

"Calm down Haruhi, I'd think you'd be used to his tardiness by now."

"And why should I be?! He needs to learn to show up early or else he is really gonna get it one of these days!"

That sure shut me up. So I turned to Mikuru and Koizumi and asked them how their morning went. They went into small details of how they prepared for such a wild trip that it managed to pass time and let me ignore Haruhi's rants on Kyon. We waited about five minutes and he came into view wearing his usual "Get me out of this hell" face.

"You're late! Kyon I will not stand for this! Get here earlier next time or I'm really gonna let you have it!"

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before do your worst."

I think that's the straw that broke the camel's back. Haruhi stormed up to him, pulled something out, and smacked him square on the head. Turned out it was a magazine and it was only to humiliate him in front of all of us and the bystanders. It worked because Kyon flared up, shut up, and just kept walking towards us. Haruhi seemed satisfied and we all boarded the train and set off on our wondrous haunted house venture. I broke first silence after roughly ten minutes.

"So Haruhi, what exactly are we going to be looking for?"

"A ghost or maybe even some undead! A crazy paladin would be nice too."

"A crazy paladin? Where the heck did you think that up from?"

"Well I started playing this game on the computer a few days ago, and one of the best characters is a crazy undead slaying paladin named Artix! I wouldn't mind meeting a crazed paladin wouldn't you?"

At this point I choked, she had been playing DragonFable. It was one of my favorite games and yes Artix was a major undead slaying paladin but would we really want to run into someone like that? On second thought I would absolutely love it, but that doesn't mean we should run into one because if we did it meant there would be undead and undead meant I would have to fight. The others were in such shock that they couldn't think of anything to say so I had to carry on for them.

"Well I wouldn't mind but don't you think that would be dangerous? I mean for one to be there would mean there are undead in the area."

"Well duh! And that's exactly what we're looking for, so it would be like killing two birds with one stone. Not only would we have proof that undead and necromancers exist we would also get to meet a holy paladin!"

Now she is wishing for necromancers? Why not wish for a giant undead war that we all have to partake in? We might as well be in DragonFable at this rate and dear god I hope that doesn't happen.

"Haruhi…do you really think we will run into any of that?"

"Of course I do that's why I'm so dead set on this!"

"I'm hoping that pun wasn't intended, now say this were to happen and we ended up in some undead war of the ages. What side would you be on? The heroes of the town or the necromancers?"

"I would be a paladin of course! And you fit more into the deathknight theme but with good intentions and would help us fight! Kyon would be the Necromancer simply because I'm mad at him. Mikuru would be the helpful healer for when we get back from waves! Itsuki will be a mage! Oh and Yuki would be…the person we talk to before going to waves and she will give us the status and waves percent defeated!"

She has this all planned out doesn't she, I have to admit though the deathknight is my second favorite class next to paladin and Koizumi fits right into the mage class and Kyon as a necromancer is interesting but Mikuru as a moglin is too cute and Yuki fits her role all too well. The one thing I couldn't bring myself to see was Haruhi as a paladin, sure she has the energy, but how long would it keep her satisfied?

The rest of the trip was to be passed in silence for everyone except for Haruhi and I; we just let our minds race on the subject giving nods and shakes on what would really be happening at that point. We got to the point where at the end of the war the boss would come out and we would battle it but what was it?

"I'm telling you Kotaro it has to be the necromancer!"

"No no Haruhi it has to be something big, maybe it could appear along with the necromancer?"

"That's not a half bad idea but what would it be? Maybe a giant pile of bones and muscle!"

"How about something less disturbing like a skeletal werewolf?"

"That's ok but why a skeleton, why not a zombified werewolf?"

"That would work as well in fact I like that idea better then mine let's go with that!"

"Alright then! It's official this is going to be our play for the festival!"

"Interesting choice Haruhi but I agree it would make an excellent play."

"That's right it will especially with me directing it! Now all I have to do is find some armor and the right weapons."

She made a list of to-get-items and passed the rest of the ride doing just that. We arrived at the town and got off the train. It was a nice little town out in the countryside. It had lush rolling hills and a small swamp. Something made me wanna stay here but I get the feeling I wouldn't want to stay for a cotton drifting festival if there was one. There was a single school house as well but I had no intent of visiting to see of there was another deranged club other then ours.

"Alright from here we will be staying in that inn over there. This is a quite little town from the looks of it so try not to do anything stupid and get us in a fix alright?"

We all nodded in agreement and set off towards the inn. All the houses seem to have normal doors but upon glancing into some homes they seemed to have traditional sliding doors, a nice touch if I do say so myself, there is just something about small towns, actually this might even be small enough to be a village, that make you wanna leave your current home and just stay in them. Maybe it was because of the sweet smells of freshly baked goods or maybe it was because it was quiet.

"Alright everyone we have three rooms which means we will have one purple room. We're gonna draw to see who it is."

Haruhi then pulled out some straws and we all took one. The lucky couple was Haruhi and me. Which meant Kyon was with Koizumi, poor Kyon, and Mikuru with Yuki. Haruhi seemed relived and everyone else as well. I had yet to have any problems getting along with Haruhi so they must think it a blessing she ended up with me.

"Alright everyone it's late and we need some sleep so get ready for bed, that train ride took much longer then I expected. Kotaro do me a favor and wait out here till I tell you to come in."

I just nodded and sat across from the door and waited. Everyone else went ahead into their respective rooms and got ready for bed. I just removed my over garment and I was all set. Haruhi called out and I went inside what I saw was not what I had expected for nightwear from Haruhi. She was wearing a lovely and very complementing kimono and a sly smile suggesting I wasn't really going to bed.

"Don't think you're getting off just yet, I want to go around the town and look around for a bit. You just get to be the lucky person who comes along since we have to share a room."

"Would you allow me the pleasure of changing first so I can at least look presentable next to you?"

"Of course I wouldn't want you to be any other way, now get to it we don't have all night."

She left me to changing and waited in the hall. I pulled out the one kimono I thought I wouldn't ever have to wear but this occasion called for it since I was expected to look nice. It had a nice blue color with a light red under shirt and a lighter blue stripe pattern. I had to take my sword off due to the fact that I didn't want to draw attention to myself in such a small little place. I walked out into the hall and Haruhi just smiled and we were on our way. To think I got stuck doing this all because I drew a straw…

"Alright first we are going to check out the schoolhouse because I want to see what it's like there."

We walked all the way to the school house and Haruhi seemed slightly disappointed.

"It's just a small building maybe about an eighth the size of our high school, does that mean all grades attend one school?"

"Well Haruhi this is a really small town out in the country so they might be lucky to even have this as it is."

"True…I guess it's better to have a place to learn then not to learn at all right?"

"Exactly, you have to remember you need to see it through the town's prospective before you dismiss it as nothing."

We decided to check out the rest of the town which was a general store, and a place to eat. Seeing as this was a small town there wasn't much too really see and the two of us looked like over dressed tourists. The good thing about walking around this town was the fact it always had a different smell. There were also wide fields and lovely gardens this would be the perfect summer hang out if you could afford a house here. We got back to the inn with Haruhi having her morbid curiosity satisfied.

"Well Haruhi I hope you had fun walking around so much, or at least with knowing the town better."

"It was pretty interesting but there was nothing supernatural at all! I mean usually small towns out in the middle of nowhere have something about them that would set it apart from the rest. Well at least there is still the haunted house which we'll be investigating tomorrow."

"Indeed now what we need is some sleep so we have energy to actually investigate tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right."

She started to undress right in front of me with her back towards me. My first though was to get out of there but she was blocking the door. I did the only thing I could and turned my back and walked to the opposite wall and stared at it. I waited for about five minutes before she said something.

"Eh? You were in here the whole time?!"

"Well yes, but I swear I didn't look in fact I swear on my honor I didn't and incase you don't know my honor is worth more then my life."

"Mmm ok…just try not to do it again ok? Or else I will kill you."

"Understood."

I turned around and managed to get a look at her. She wore a simple white robe tied at the waste and had taken her headband out. She jumped in bed and started to dose off. I proceeded to take my over shirt off and folded it up and put it on the table beside my bed. I crawled into bed and eventually fell asleep the actions of the day washing up on my being like a title wave upon a beach. Sometime during the night Haruhi ended sleepwalking and being half awake at the same time decided to walk over and ask me something.

"Is it ok if I sleep with you? It's cold over there."

Her eyes were droopy and I was still quite tired so I agreed and she crawled into the bed and fell back asleep griping me like I was some kind of stuffed bear. Now had I been fully awake I would have guessed the consequences this might hold for me but she was warm and I fell back asleep rather quickly. That night I ended up putting my arm around her as well so she wouldn't roll off the bed if she turned as well.

* * *

**R&R as usual and thanks to all readers and more thanks to reviewers for taking time to say stuff about my story.**

**Cookies for anyone who guesses my small town refrence xD some stuff might be off but I think you can get the idea.**


End file.
